


A Servant Doll

by Dark_Kermit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Master/Servant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Kermit/pseuds/Dark_Kermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur are to servant boys. They have always worked together. But with a new master yo follow. Arthur is soon given a new position in the household. As the master's son's personal servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Servant Doll

Cold. Damp. Loneliness. Scared. These where only a few things that Alfred felt as he stared up at the stone ceiling of his small room. The room was small, with a bed covered in thin sheets and a rock pillow. A toilet and small washbasin where in the left hand corner of the room with no privacy.

 

'God this room couldn't get any colder' Alfred thought as he shivered and rolled over in his bed. Pulling the covers closer to him. Trying to keep what little heat was left.

 

Alfred signed. Being a servant was the best thing in the world.

 

That's right. Alfred was a servant. He had been for a few years now. He had started at the age of 9 and it just so happened that the next day was his 14th birthday.

 

Like every other year Alfred would spend his birthday alone. Well that wasn't totally true. There was another boy a year older than him who spent what time he had with Alfred. The boy was called Arthur.

 

Arthur was a bit shorter then Alfred but he didn't mind. Arthur had messy blonde hair that pocked up in different places. He had forest green eyes and unmissable eyebrows. Arthur was thin but not in a sickly way. His skin was pale but also not sickly. In Alfred eyes he was a very beautiful teen. But of course he wouldn't say that out load.

 

Arthur had been a servant for most of his life as he and his brothers where orphans. Their parents had died in a house fire a year after Arthur was born. Arthur was the only one to help Alfred out when he first came here.

 

The master that they both served was a french family. The family considered of the man of the house, the lady of the house and their son. Who was at the age of 17. His name was Francis and he was a giant flirt and a perv. Neither Arthur nor Alfred were very fond of the frenchman, but they didn't have a day it the matter.

 

Alfred raised his head as he heard a soft knock on his door and a boy with dark hair with popped his round the door.

 

"Hello Kiku," Alfred welcomed the Japanese boy as he sat up in his bed.

 

"The master would like to see everyone in the grand hall,"


End file.
